A Most Unusual Way to Fall in Love
by astrum-faith
Summary: Fiyero is being an idiot. Boq has an evil plan. Galinda asks Elphie for help... Fiyero/Elphie. It's only short - read it for yourself, 'cause this summary clearly isn't too great!


**A Most Unusual Way to Fall in Love - Hang-gliding!**

"Here goes nothing!" yelled Fiyero as he ran, then jumped, off the school roof, the flimsy hang-glider barely catching the wind. He looked almost professional.

Almost.

But he wasn't a professional, and only professionals can go hang-gliding on their own.

Fiyero was losing control, and the other students could tell.

Galinda turned and ran across the playing field.

"Elphaba! Elphie! You've got to do something!" Elphie looked up at Galinda and the now very-clearly out of control Fiyero and his hang-glider.

"What do you expect me to do?" Galinda paused, her eyes scanning the area around them before coming to the janitor's closet.

"Elphie, you were doing enchantment spells last night. Can't you take a broom and make it fly or something?"

"What? Are you crazy?" Elphie began to argue, but nodded as another shout came from above and Fiyero began his final descent.

* * *

_(A few minutes later_... 

"Ow, my head! Couldn't we have landed somewhere soft?" complained Fiyero as he and Elphie sat up to find themselves on the flat roof of the school.

"You're welcome," muttered Elphie sarcastically, pushing the broom and part of the broken glider away from them. They sat there avoiding each other's gaze, then

"Hey, you saved my life, didn't you?"

"Fiyero, you are really thick sometimes. It took you this long to work that out!" Elphie's voice grew louder and Fiyero shrank away.

"I'm sorry...I thought you'd be impressed. I thought everyone would be impressed with my hang-gliding. Boq said they would be..."

"Well you could have gotten killed."

"But I didn't, thanks to you." Then Fiyero noticed tears in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT EVER AGAIN! YOU'RE AN IDIOT, A MORON, YOU HEAR ME?" Now Elphie was sobbing. Fiyero sat closer and put his arm around her, drawing her close to him.

"Shhh...I'm sorry, Elphaba. I promise you that I will never do anything that stupid ever again." Elphie gave him a look and he tried to correct himself: "Okay, I promise I will never do anything that stupid again without letting you know beforehand...or letting someone else know...or at least finding a crash-helmet? What can I say, I'm a daredevil."

"Not a very good one," she murmured back, smiling at him.

"Hey!" he faked indignation.

"Well you're not!" They both laughed softly, and before they knew it they were leaning in and he was kissing her gently, tenderly, lovingly.

* * *

_(Meanwhile_...

Boq was ecstatic, but being careful not to let it show. His plan was working, actually working! He watched as Fiyero fell and Elphaba caught him, both of them disappearing onto the roof and out of sight.

_He didn't die, but still...'love is in the air'._ Boq thought to himself. He had known about Fiyero's crush on Elphaba for only a short while, but it had been too good an opportunity to miss: one look at the two of them together and Galinda would feel hurt, betrayed, alone, and then he would come in. Yes, that's it, Boq would come in and comfort her and she would turn around and say 'Oh Boq, I love you; I should have told you before, but I was too scared that you'd reject me.'

"Biq? Biq, are you coming?" Galinda was calling him, snapping him out of his daydream.

"It's Boq, actually, Miss Galinda. Where are we going?"

"To see if Fiyero and Elphaba are alright, Biq, where else would we be going?" Boq didn't bother to correct her pronunciation of his name a second time and followed her into the building and up the stairs to the roof.

When he got there he was surprised to see that Galinda wasn't crying. In fact, she was smiling.

"Look at them, Biq," she whispered, and Boq saw the two locking in an embrace, their lips touching. Galinda squealed in excitement. "Isn't it sweet, Biq? Don't you think that it's just the most wonderful thing you've ever seen? Don't they look so adorable? They make such an adorable couple! Don't they, Biq? Don't they?"

_Sweet? Wonderful? Galinda's supposed to be upset! She's supposed to hate him for betraying her and going off with that green girl, not think it's wonderful! I'll get them for this. I'll make them all pay for messing up my amazing plan!_

"Yes, Miss Galinda, they make a very cute couple." The two retreated from the roof, one practically bursting with joy at seeing her friend find happiness, the other fuming over his ruined plot.

Fiyero and Elphaba came down shortly after, hand in hand, two young love-birds who were afraid to let go of that one magic moment when their hearts had entwined.

* * *

**Okay, so this isn't the same storyline as the musical, but it's not supposed to be.**

**The idea came up in a conversation between Neptune-Topaz and I - 'try writing the most unusual and hilarious way to get Fiyero and Elphie to fall in love'. **

**I'm new at this, but I think it turned out quite well.**

**Please review and help me get better! (remember: don't flame - give helpful criticism / advice) **


End file.
